Today is the day
by SkittlesDip
Summary: Every chapter is each character's point of view of this particularly crazy day. What is Mabel doing? What about Dipper? Soos? Grunkle Stan? Just thought of this idea! *NO PINECEST!* 'Have you ever wondered what everyone is doing when you aren't around'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my dearest faniction readers! Here's a story that I thought up and now I am writing it! It's going to be a little bit different from my other stories! Well enjoy! **

**~Skittlespop428 ^^**

**Dipper's Day (Dipper's POV)**

I groggily walked down the stairs and joined Mabel and Stan at the kittchen table where they were eating breakfast. Mabel was trying to feed Waddles toast with her mouth and Stan was just reading a newspaper while sipping coffee from his mug ever so often.

Once I sat down, Grunkle Stan set down his newspaper and as usual, started to explain what each of us were going to do. "Ok you two know the drill, i'll be having a tour at 10:00 and I want you two to do your normal shifts as usual." He ordered pointing at the twins which made Mabel drop the toast that she was holding in her mouth.

"Aw but Grunkle Stan! It's Saturday! I was planing to hang out with Candy and Grenda today!" Mabel whined giving Stan puppy dog eyes. "Yeah come on! I thought we had weekends off." I pointed out as Mabel kept on pleading.

"I don't wanna here it. No way out of it! Now get ready! I don't want any more 'Oh but Grunkle Stan! It's Saturday! I want to hang out! Blah blah blah!' out of any of of your yaps." Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes while mocking the twins. Mabel stopped pleading with a frown and I crossed his arms with a glare.

"That's the spirit!" Stan smirked and then left the twins alone at the table. "This blows Dipper!" Mabel sulked looking down at her feet. "What can we expect? Stan doesn't care about anything or anyone. All he cares about is how much money he gets by ripping people off." I grumbled and then left the kitchen.

I can't believe this. As I entered the Attic, I grabbed my clothes and started to get changed. When I put my shirt on, I noticed that there was a gigantic hole in it. Seriously?! I went into the closet and looked through my other t-shirts. They all had holes in them!

How can that be?! I can't walk around shirtless! I glanced at Mabel's side of the room and looked directly at one of her sweaters that was bluntly laying on her bed. I gulped and walked over. I can't believe I have to do this.

I slipped the itchy sweater on and looked in the mirror. Of course it had to be pink with a purple heart plastered on the front. I can't do this! I don't think I can handle the humiliation! "Dipper! Get your butt down here!" Grunkle Stan yelled from down stairs probably wondering what is taking me so long.

I toke one more glance at myself and then slowly walked down the stairs. I opened the door of the gift shop and looked down at the ground in shame. My life is over. Stan stomped over to me and then started to lecture me until he noticed that I was wearing Mabel's Sweater.

"What are you wearing? Do I even want to know why?" He questioned and stared at me for what felt like hours until I finally decided to answer. "Long story." I choked out. I really just wanted to disappear right now. Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow and then told me to get to work.

I heard him mumble something under is breath but I couldn't tell what he said. Mabel was stacking merchandise on shelves and when she turned around, she noticed me and got all excited. She instantly ran over to me only to start giggling.

"Dipper, I never knew you were into my sweaters! You know, you could have asked me to make you your own instead of wearing mine." Mabel smiled while stepping back and admiring me.

"That sweater does suit you though." Mabel pointed out giggling again. Should I be offended? It's pink and has a heart on it! "Mabel! All of my shirts have holes in them! I had no other choice! And don't even think about making me a sweater!" I glared at her.

Just as I said that, Mabel started looking guilty. "Hmmmm? What's that Grunkle Stan?! You want me in the living room alone?! Ok I'm coming!" Mabel nervously yelled and then ran into the living room. I never even heard Grunkle Stan say anything. She's obviously hiding something.

I roll my eyes. Mabel is a horrible liar and she always has been. I glanced around and saw Wendy reading a magazine behind the check out desk. Oh no?! What if Wendy saw me wearing Mabel's sweater!? This is bad...really really really bad! I look back to her. This time she makes eye contact with me and motions me over to her.

Great, just great. Now she probably thinks i'm a weirdo to wear my twin sister's clothes. My legs feel like jell-o as I shuffled over to her, regretting every step I take. "W-Wendy, I-I c-can e-explain!" I stuttered while sweat forms on my forehead. Without hesitation, I idmeadiatly start to talk

"Welliwentupstairstogetdressedbutallmyshirtshadhol esinthemsoihadnothingelsetowearunlessiwantedtobesh irtlesssoalltherewasleftwasMabel'ssweaterandshethi nksitsuitsmebutidn'tthinksoandit'sreallyembarrisin gpleasedon'tlaugh!" I burst while coughing for air.

I swear my face turned blue! Wendy stared at me and then smiled. "Could you repeat that?" I couldn't help but to let my head bang onto the desk with defeat. "I'm just kidding Dip." I lifted my head off the desk. Yeah maybe that wasn't the smartest idea to bang my head like that.

"Oh hehe yeah..." I forced a laugh. Well this is awkward. There was an awkward silence before Wendy broke it. "The sweater does kinda suit you though." She broke into some giggles while Mabel suddenly popped out of nowhere and joined in. "That's what i'm saying!" Mabel exclaimed while wiping a tear from her eye.

I stared down at my feet while the laughter started to die down. "Oh c'mon Dipper! It's nothing to be ashamed of! You're just...irresistible in that sweater!" Mabel exploded with laughter and Wendy could help but smile.

"Maybe you could borrow one of my headbands...or if you really wanted to...my skirts! Then we could go undercover as each other! There will be two Mabels under this roof!" Mabel continued to laugh and collapsed on the floor still giggling like an idiot. I then trudged into the living room feeling horrible due to being embarrassed in front of Wendy.

I shut the door behind me and bolted up the stairs into the attic. I slipped my shoes off and climbed under my covers. I'm way to embarrassed to show my face right now. My eyes start to water but I wipe them. _'Don't be a baby' _I thought to myself as I curled up into a ball underneath my covers.

After at least 10 minutes of just thinking about what just happened, I decided to grab book 3 and read it. Might as well. As I let my hand reach out and feel around my nightstand, I finally feel the rough cover of the book and bring it under my blankets with me. I start to flip through the old pages but one of the pages catches my eye.

"The daylight scavenger?" I thought out loud to myself. I skimmed through the page and then I instantly bursted out from under my blankets from determination. I have to see these in person! Ignoring the fact that I was wearing a ridiculous sweater, I grabbed book 3 and bounded down the stairs.

I ran out the door ignoring the sudden cries from Mabel who was wondering where I was going. I think she'll figure out sooner or later. It was only 12:00pm so I have mostly all day to search for the so called 'Daylight scavenger.' Apparently it's this creature that is only out at daylight and it's the thing that turns night time into daytime.

It makes the sun come out and junk. It sounds sorta interesting and I really want to see one in person. According to the book, it brings good luck to anyone who looks at one in the eyes.

My determination shortly ran out after 4 hours of endless searching. Where could the thing be? I finally collapsed on a rock giving up. "I wonder what Mabel is doing?" I though out loud as I looked up into the pink sky.

**Well that was Dipper's Day! Next chapter is Mabel's Day! It's the same day but it's in Mabel's POV. I hope you enjoyed my new story! I want to know what you think about it! Don't forget to...**

**Follow/Favourite/Review!**

**Thank you! You guys ROCK! :D**

**~Skittlespop428!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's my new chapter! Oh and for all of you 'Two Mabels!' fans out there, I am working on the new chapter so don't worry. I didn't abandon it. Writing stories take more time than you would think. I want the chapter to be good so that is why it's taking so time. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks! **_

* * *

**Mabel's Day (Mabel's POV)**

I woke up extra early before Dipper so I could start working on my new sweater. It's going to be black and white with a cow's face on it saying 'Got milk?' It's going to look so amazing once it's done!

After at least an hour of knitting, I went through my sweaters to choose which one to wear today. "Hmmm...Pink one with heart?...Nahhhh! Rainbow shooting star?...No way, it reminds me of that creepy Tri Tri dude's nick name for me.

How about... This one!" I hold out my sweater that looks like a tuxedo with a bow and everything. "Perfect." I smile and then leave the room to get changed out of my pj's.

After I got changed, I just through my pj's on my bed along with the rejected sweaters. I'll clean that up later. I then skip down the stairs and into the Kitchen where Grunkle Stan was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"G'mornin' Grunkle Stan!" I chirped as I gave him a quick hug and then searched for some bread for toast. Grunkle Stan grunted in response as he sat down with his coffee and newspaper.

I joined him shortly with some toast. After a few minutes of silence, Grunkle Stan took a sip of coffee and started to talk. "So where's your brother?" He asked not looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, he's just being a lazy bone! Nothing to worry about it. Let's just let sleeping beauty sleep in peace." I giggled as I kept on eating. Waddles then walking into the kitchen and I thought of the awesomest idea in the history of ideas!

I scooped up Waddles in my arms and sat him on my lap. "Hey Hey! No pigs at the table! Not under my roof!" Grunkle Stan shouted as he pointed at Waddles with anger. "Aw c'mon Grunkle Stan! What do you have against him?" I asked as Waddles and I both gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"He's a fat naked jerk." He huffed and then hid his face behind his newspaper. I shrug and hold a peice of toast in my mouth. "Eatth thwe bwred Waddles!" I said as I held the toast near his face. Just as I did so, Dipper trudged into the kitchen with his hair covering his face.

Without a single word, Dipper just plopped down into his chair with a huff. Despite of his actions, I continued to try to feed Waddles with my mouth. "Ok, you two know the drill, i'll be having a tour at 10:00 and I want you two to do your normal shifts as usual." Grunkle Stan spoke up which made me drop the toast that I was holding in my mouth.

"Aw but Grunkle Stan! It's Saturday! I was planing to hang out with Candy and Grenda today!" I whined giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Yeah come on! I thought we had weekends off." Dipper piped up as I kept on pleading.

"I don't wanna here it. No way out of it! Now get ready! I don't want any more 'Oh but Grunkle Stan! It's Saturday! I want to hang out! Blah blah blah!' out of any of of your yaps." Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes while mocking us both.

I stopped pleading with a frown and Dipper crossed his arms with a glare. "That's the spirt!" Stan smirked and then left the us alone at the table. "This blows Dipper! I sulked looking down at my feet.

"What can we expect? Stan doesn't care about anything or anyone. All he cares about is how much money he gets by ripping people off." Dipper grumbled and then left the kitchen. Waddles jumped off my lap and left to do who knows what. Well my Saturday is ruined.

What am I going to tell Candy and Grenda? Well I need to do the opposite of Dipper and look on the bright side of things.

Maybe a cute boy might show up at the Gift shop! Yeah! Maybe he might ask me on a date! Yeah! Then we'll get married! OH YEAH! Ok maybe I need to slow down a bit...NAHHH!

I hopped off of my seat and went into the gift shop. "Ah, there you are Kid. Where's your brother now? He knows he's not going to get out of this right? No slackers are aloud under my roof." Grunkle Stan said in his usual Gruff voice.

"Of course Dipper knows! He's just being slow. Tisk tisk am I right?!" I laughed. Grunkle Stan just stared at me. "Get to work." He instructed and then left me standing there. I went with his order and started stacking merchandise.

As I did my job, I kept a good eye on the door to see if any cute boy shows up. I'm really desperate for my epic summer romance! I'm getting to the point where I'm so close to tapping a sign saying 'AVAILABLE!' on my sweater.

It is a good idea come to think about it. Just as I was about finished my Job, Dipper entered the Gift shop wearing an ashamed expression. The thing that caught my eye, was the fact that...he was wearing one of my sweaters.

Forgetting about my epic summer romance, I ran directly to him with a skip to my step. "Dipper, I never knew you were into my sweaters! You know, you could have asked me to make you your own instead of wearing mine." I smiled while stepping back and admiring him.

"That sweater does suit you though." I pointed out and started to giggle. Dipper didn't look amused. His facial expression made me laugh harder. "Mabel! All of my shirts have holes in them! I had no other choice! And don't even think about making me a sweater!" Dipper glared at me.

What Dipper said to me made my eyes almost pop out of my head. Oh my word! I forgot! I don't want him to know! I have to think of something quick! "Hmmmm? What's that Grunkle Stan?! You want me in the living room _alone_?! Ok I'm coming!" I nervously yelled and then ran into the living room.

Still panicking, I bolted up the stairs and into the Attic. With that, I bursted the closet door open and gathered all of Dipper's shirts in my arms. How can I fix these?! I knew using his shirts for my art was a bad idea. I shouldn't have cut holes in them!

There isn't very much materials in the shack and I didn't want to use my sweaters, so I used his t-shirts. Not the brightest idea. Maybe I can knit over the holes...no that won't work...or will it? I stepped over to my large bucket of yarn and tried to fish out yarn that was the same colour as Dipper's shirts.

Aha! This one matches perfectly! Who knew I had a colour of yarn the same as Dipper's shirts?! Well I have pretty much every colour of yarn there is. As I started filling in the holes, guilt kept on filling up inside of me. I feel really bad about this.

I really need to confess to Dipper. The guilt is eating at me! I put down my knitting needles and heading down into the living room. I opened the door to the Gift shop and saw that Wendy and Dipper were talking. Wendy started giggling.

Aww I really would hate to ruin Dipper's Moment with Wendy! _"The sweater does kinda suit you though." _I heard Wendy giggle from across the room. Without even thinking, I ran over to the two. "That's what i'm saying!" I exclaimed and whipped a tear from my eye. It was a tear of laughter.

The sweater does suit him. Seeing Dipper's reaction is just the cherry on top! Going back to the 'hole in the shirts' situation, I'm just going to tell him later. Now's not the time. I don't want to miss out on this!

"Oh c'mon Dipper! It's nothing to be ashamed of! You're just...irresistible in that sweater!" I exploded with laughter as Wendy cracked a smile. "Maybe you could borrow one of my headbands...or if you really wanted to...my skirts! Then we could go undercover as each other! There will be two Mabels under this roof!" I continued to laugh and collapsed on the floor still giggling like an idiot.

Dipper then couldn't take it and left the room grumbling to himself. He'll get over it. Wendy and I both sent each other glances but both ended up laughing again. Dipper in my sweater was priceless!

I so want to take a photo and put it in my scrapbook so i'll never forget this day! When my stomach started to hurt from all of the laughing, I decided to stop. Wendy calmed down as well.

"I wonder what you would look like in a sweater..." "Don't even think about it Dork." Wendy grinned as she playfuly nudged me. Later on, I told Wendy about how I was the one who cut holes in Dipper's shirts. She asked me what I was going to do with it but I told her it was a seceret.

That's the thing that I won't tell anyone. It's going to be a surprise. I'll show everyone when it's done. Suddenly, Dipper came bolting down the stairs, into the gift shop and out the door. Without hesitation, I and opened the door.

"Dipper! Where are you going?!" I shouted wondering why he was in such a hurry. Dipper continued to run and didn't look back. What I did see was a glimps of book three from his vest. It HAS to do with the journal. Well whatever it is, I think I should just leave him alone.

I glanced over at Wendy who was astonished. Soos came out of no where looking just as astonished as Wendy. "Was that Dipper who just like, ran right past us? All I saw was a blur run right past us...i'm not seeing things...am I?" Soos asked blinking slowly.

"No. You're not seeing things Soos." I answered and then left into the living room. I think I'm just going to watch some T.V. while I wait for Dipper to come back. I grab the remote on switch the T.V on. Another Ducktective rerun...oh well.

I love watching Ducktective! Who couldn't love that Duck?! Soon enough, I start to feel a bit tired. I did wake up really early. Maybe I can rest here for a bit. I'll just wait for Dipper here. He'll come. I know for sure he will. At least I hope he will...

* * *

_**There you have it! Mabel was the culprit of the holes in all of Dipper's shirts! Now we just have to wait and see what she used it for!**_

_**Next Chapter will be Wendy's day! Untill next time...**_

_**Favourite/Follow/Reveiw!**_

_**~Skittlespop428**_


End file.
